five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Mavis Vermillion
Introduction Personality History (Fairy Tail manga) Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign 'Aster Mountains Arc' Mavis along with Shikaku Nara and Kisuke Urahara we brought by in Lord Chitsujo to introduce them to Ben Beckman as Co-Commanders for the Intelligence Division. Mavis greeted him with confidence with smile and told a little about herself and title. Which Beckman didn't find threating but gave her benefit as she was confident. 'Worth Woodsea Arc' 'Red Willow Arc' 'Clover Town Arc' 'Mercurius Prison Break Arc' 'Anemones Plains Arc' 'Kunugi Town Arc' 'Taxes Arc' Relationships 'Alliance Leaders' 'Chitsujo' 'Monkey D. Dragon' Intelligence Division Because of her Keen Intellect and accomplishments Mavis was placed in the Intelligence Division as Co-Commander. Despite her small frame and appearance she actually the second oldest of Commander in Intelligence Division. Ben Beckman Kisuke Urahara Shikaku Nara 'Coalition' 'Acts Of Chaos' 'Zeref Dragneel' Zeref and Mavis are Old Flames having met each other around 100 years ago. Mavis accidentally stumbled upon him in woods just after her and her friends first defeat by Blue Skull. Mavis guessed that he was suffering from special magic called Anskerem Curse. Zeref was impressed by this warned her to stay away unless she got killed by accident. Mavis asked him to teach her and friends magic and used Illusion Magic to create a folk of animals to comfort him. Zeref moved by the kind gesture agreed to do it. Zeref then taught a powerful spell called Law Which would then eventfully years leatwr become basis's of Fairy Law. Years later after Second Trade war Mavis encountered Zeref again and finally guessed that he was legendary Black Wizard Zeref. Though she thought that majority of the stories about him were not true at first. After telling about their final battle with Blue Skull and using Law. Zeref regrettable told that by using that spell she had made herself immortal and given the same curse as him. Mavis then ran of in tears. A year later around the birth of Makarov Dryer Maivs accidently killed Yury Dryer's wife Rita and ran off. Zeref then found Mavis alone in the woods trying starve herself to death but couldn't due to the curse. Zeref then comforted Mavis telling her that they would try and break the curse together and confessed their feelings for each other with a kiss. However this backfired as it killed Maivs in process. However it merely put her comatose state. Mavis body was brought to her guild and given to then Guild Master Perchet (Hades). Years later is implied that Mavis still has feelings for him. But after they confronted each other after years apart Mavis promised she and her Guild would stop whatever sinister plans Zeref had planned for the world. Mavis again met Zeref when he contacted Chitsujo. With Zeref affectingly calling her my love. Much surprise and shock of the rest the commanders their. Zeref bargained that if the Alliance captured Magnolia he would tell them his location and if not they would give him Mavis. Chitsujo gave a counter offer instead of Mavis he would had hand over himself instead. 'Yukio Hans Vorarlberna' 'Kuro' Powers and Abilities Keen Intellect: Mavis is known far and wide around Ishagar as Fairy Tactician, Securing many victories for her Guild and Allies during the Second Trade War, She able memorize the Abilities and Strengths of all participants and use that knowledge to create a perfect Strategy for Victory. She has shown this combat. When she fought Yukio in his mirror dragon. She found that its weak point was the window he used to see through. Her Keen Intellect has also been praised by Monkey D. Dragon. Illusion Magic (幻影魔法, Genei Mahō): During her time at Tenrou Island, Mavis was self-taught Illusion Magic. Her illusions are so detailed that they appear to be truly life-like, and Mavis has used them on occasion to intimidate people, such as by creating fearsome beasts that look deadly134 and summoning an army of knights. She also used to trick people as she used to create an illusion of herself to fool Kuro before finishing him off. Fairy Magic (妖精魔法 Yōsei Mahō) Three Great Fairy Magics: Mavis is also Known the creation of Three Great Fairys Magics. Fairy Glitter (妖精の輝き, フェアリーグリッター, Fearī Gurittā) Fairy Law (妖精の法律, フェアリーロウ, Fearī Rō): Fairy Sphere (妖精の球, フェアリースフィア, Fearī Sufia): Thought Projection: Immortality ''': '''Fairy Heart: Trivia Category:Commander Category:Alliance Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Fairy Tail Category:Intelligence Division Category:Wizard Category:Guild Master Category:Immortal